The following motorcycle, which is a saddle-ride type vehicle, has been publicly known (see Japanese Patent No. 4673654). A side trunk is provided on each lateral side of a passenger seat of the motorcycle. Catches to lock the lid of the side trunk in a closed state are provided inside the side trunk. Moreover, a lid opening lever to remotely operate the catches is provided under a grab rail. Further, to make operations of the lid opening lever unfunctional, actions of lid opening mechanisms to release the locked state of the catches through a remote operation are locked. Furthermore, a key operation is performed on a key cylinder provided to the side trunk to release the locked state so as to make the operations of the lid opening lever functional.